Quand le bonheur était à porté de mains
by Elrienne
Summary: Song fic sur une chanson de Lynda Lemay, Je suis grande. Hermione est mariée avec Ron, mais le bohneur estil au RDV ?


Coucou me revoilà !

Voilà une song fic sur une chanson de Lynda Lemay « Je suis grande ».

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Voilà, voilà, sur ce :

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Quand le bonheur était à porté de main.**

**M et Mme Krum ainsi que M et Mme Honda**

**Ont le plaisir de vous inviter**

**Au mariage de leurs enfants**

**Viktor Krum et Tohru Honda**

**La cérémonie aura lieu le 21 juillet à 20h00.**

**Salon de M et Mme Ronald Weasley**.

**Ron **: Tu veux y aller ma chérie ?

**Hermione **: Je ne sais pas… Et toi ?

**R** : Allez, je suis sûr que cela te ferait plaisir de revoir Krum, et puis, du moment qu'il ne te tourne pas autour.

**H **: Ron je te rappelle que c'est moi qui l'ai jeté… Il ne m'a sûrement pas pardonné…

**R **: Mais si puisqu'il t'invite à son mariage ! Allez, c'est décidé, on répond oui !

**Le 21 juillet. Ukraine. 15h00 repas de noce.**

Ron, Fleur et Harry discutent à table. Viktor prend Hermione à part.

**Viktor **: Alors Hermioneuh, comment vas-tu ? Tu as mauvaise mine, tu sais… Le voyage t'a fatigué ?

**Hermione **: Non, Viktor, je t'assure, tout va bien.

Viktor la prend par la main.

**V **: Tu ne sais pas me mentir… Tu n'as jamais su… Raconte-moi ce qui ne vas pas.

**H **: Non, c'est ton mariage, une autre fois.

**V **: Maintenant Hermioneuh, souviens-toi je te l'ai dit : Je serais toujours là pour toi. Vas-y pose ta tête sur mon épaule et parle-moi.

**H **: _J'ai envie d'fumer des américaines_

_Et de me rouler des jamaïcaines_

_J'ai envie de boire jusqu'à vaciller_

_Jusqu'à ne plus voir qui va m'déshabiller_

**V **: Je ne comprends pas Hermioneuh, ça me fait peur ce que tu me dis. Explique-moi… non, finalement finis d'abord ce que tu voulais me dire.

**H **: _Et puis j'ai envie d'partir en bateau_

_Avec des bandits vêtus en matelots_

_J'ai envie de rire, rire jusqu'à souffrir_

_J'ai envie de ça, mais je n'ose pas_

**V **: Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que Ron comprendrait. Tu dois être un peu déprimée, c'est tout, tu as besoin de changement. Parles-en à Ron.

**H **: Non, je ne peux pas.

_Car moi_

_Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable_

_Je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable_

_Je n'teins pas mes cheveux_

_J'ai pas de béquilles_

_J'ai l'respect des vieux_

_Et de la famille_

_Je vais à l'église_

_Je suis ménagère_

_J'suis toujours bien mise_

_Et jamais vulgaire_

_J'n'ai pas eu de crise à l'adolescence_

_Faut qu'on m'intronise, qu'on me donne un sens_

**V **: Quel sens voudrais-tu à ta vie ?

**H **: _J'ai envie de trouver au fond de mon ventre_

_Une passion cachée, sauvage et brûlante_

_J'ai envie d'courir toute nue sur une plage_

_Imiter l'soupir d'un grand coquillage_

_Et puis j'ai envie, envie de danser_

_Pour n'importe qui et me faire payer_

_J'ai envie de vivre, plutôt, de survivre_

_J'ai envie de ça, mais je n'ose pas_

_Car moi_

_Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable_

_Je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable_

_Je n'fais pas d'bêtises, je n'ai pas cette chance_

_Faut qu'on m'intronise, qu'on me donne un sens_

**V **: Tu n'aimes pas ta vie ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu as un mari qui t'aime, une famille, des amis…

**H **: _Si elle ressemble à ça_

_La vie après la vie_

_J'envie ceux qui n'vont pas au paradis_

_Moi j'ai gagné mon ciel_

_Comme disent les fidèles_

_Qui ne s'offrent un péché_

_Que lorsqu'il est véniel_

Elle se lève.

**H **: _J'ai envie d'crever ma bulle de cristal_

_Et d'laisser rentrer quelques langues sales_

_J'ai envie d'baisser mes bras de femme forte_

_Envie d'accepter qu'la vague m'emporte_

_J'ai envie d'troquer mes bonnes manières_

_Contre un peu d'plaisir et un peu d'poussière_

_J'ai envie de jouir, jouir jusqu'à mourir_

_J'ai envie de toi_

**V **: Envie de moi ?

Elle tourne le dos à Viktor et s'énerve.

**H **:_ Mais je n'ose pas, car moi_

_Bravo !_

_Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable_

_Honnête et patiente, bonne et charitable_

_J'ai la tête froide, je m'oublie pour d'autres_

_Mais c't'un cœur malade qui bat dans mes côtes_

Elle se retourne et fait face à Viktor en pleurant.

**H **: _Je me sens petite, je me sens fragile_

_Et j'ai l'eau bénite qui me monte aux cils_

_Quand j'te vois partir_

_Parce que j't'ai chassé_

_Comme pour me punir_

_De te désirer_

Pardon Viktor, mais je t'aime et je suis lâche...

Elle s'enfuit.

**20h15 Durmstrang**

**Igor Karkaroff **: M Viktor Krum, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Mlle Tohru Honda ?

**Viktor Krum** : Oui, j'accepte.

**22h00**

**Fleur Delacour **: Oh Hermione ! Tu as l'air toute triste ? Mais non, suis-je bête ! C'est l' émotion, moi aussi, j'ai versé une larme pendant le mariage. Tiens, Viktor m'a donné ce message pour toi.

Elle ouvre et lit.

Pardon Hermoine, moi aussi je t'aime, mais je suis lâche aussi.

**Ron **: Qu'y-a-t-il ma biche ?

**Hermione **: Rien… Rentrons.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? N'hésiter pas à revieuwer, c'est super agréable !


End file.
